


Just a Little One

by 9pffellery99, Eseli



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Fluff, M/M, referensed cannibalism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9pffellery99/pseuds/9pffellery99, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eseli/pseuds/Eseli
Summary: Аластор не хочет затыкаться. А Хаск еще не настолько пьян для этого.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 13





	Just a Little One

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just a Little One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319804) by [Eseli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eseli/pseuds/Eseli). 



Именно это было тем, для чего предназначалось радио и телевещание: для ведения длинных бесед на самые разные темы, специально для прослушивания теми, у кого в собственной жизни ничего интересного не происходит.

И именно это абсолютно точно не было тем, для чего его бар — стойка регистрации? — предназначались.

Во имя Сатаны, парень и так уже работал радиоведущим! И у него было более чем достаточно власти, чтобы транслировать свои речи в эфир кому пожелает, независимо от того, хочет ли этот «кто-то» слушать его или нет! Но нет, вместо этого, Аластор сидел напротив Хаска и вел свой монолог лично для него, и длилось все это… уже около двух часов.

Хаск еще не был настолько пьян для этого дерьма. Да он в принципе может признать, что серьезно перебрал, только если вырубится.

Сейчас кто-то может спросить «Хаск, почему же тебе просто не уйти?», и, знаете, он бы с радостью так бы и поступил… если бы уже не пытался сделать этого. Аластор остановил его и потащил обратно, не успел кот сделать и двух шагов. В дальнейших попытках просто не было смысла.

Из задумчивости Хаска вывел воодушевленный хлопок по спине.

-…и это, Хаскер, основная причина, по которой Джеффри не следует доверять. Пытаясь придать блюду нужный вкус, нельзя полагаться на одну только соль! — несмотря на веселый, располагающий к себе тон, кот считал, что сейчас Аластор ведет себя образом таким же непристойным, какими считает методы этого самого Джеффри.

— Да-да, как скажешь, — лишь пробормотал Хаск в ответ, делая большой глоток ликера.

— В наше время, в качестве добавления к белому мясу существует просто невообразимое количество самых разных специй, все что нужно для придания жизни остроты! Ахаха, — Ал посмеялся над своей же маленькой шуткой. По крайней мере, хоть что-то смогло приятно удивить его.

К этому моменту Хаск вновь начал погружаться в свои мысли. Господи, ну почему именно его заставляют терпеть все это? Ах, ну да, точно, все остальные заняты делами. У них есть нормальные жизни с нормальными занятиями, не включающими в себя распития алкоголя, азартных игр и просто растрачивания времени в пустую. Даже Энджел, по всей видимости, делал что-то…или кого-то.

Говоря о Энджеле, уж для этого паука заткнуть чересчур навязчивого Аластора не было бы проблемой. Пара двусмысленных намеков — и Аластор уже на противоположной стороне отеля. Хех. Что за забавное зрелище. Ал просто вылетает из помещения, словно подталкиваемый какой-то невидимой силой.

Хаск представил, как Энджел разобрался бы с этой надоедливой ситуацией, окажись он на его месте…

Он бы медленно перегнулся через барную стойку, нежно коснулся руки Аластора, начал шептать всякую сладкозвучную ерунду ему на ушко. Приблизился бы достаточно для того, чтобы его дыхание щекотало кожу Ала, а он сам мог легонько чмокнуть его в скулу… не прошло бы и двух секунд, как Аластор буквально испарился бы со своего места.

ТЫДЫЩ.

— МГХ!

— Господи, неужели ты заснул? Именно тогда, когда я подобрался к самой интересной части истории… — Аластор вздохнул, в то время как Хаск поднял голову со стола и подпер подбородок лапой. — Ох, ну тогда расскажу все целиком в следующий раз. Ты не представляешь, насколько весело и увлекательно наблюдать за тем, как две заботящиеся друг о друге души под весом обстоятельств сами же ранят друг друга, знаешь, я даже не мечтаю о том, чтобы застать подобное между нашими подругами. Было бы очень глупо создавать такие проблемы своему бизнес партнеру.

Аргх… Он серьезно продолжает болтать даже после того, как Хаск едва не заснул?! Блять, если бы только он мог заткнуть его так же, как это умеет делать Энджел.

Хотя… Если бы для этого от него потребовалось правильно сыграть картами и сорвать большой куш…

В этом он был очень хорош, уверяю вас.

Хаск некоторое время наблюдал за Аластором, все продолжающим говорить и говорить. Олень был тем самым типом людей, делающим всякие дикости и нагло врывающимся в личное пространство других, и сегодня кот мог использовать это против него. Главное — правильно рассчитать время и выбрать нужный момент. Хаск напялил свой лучший покер-фейс, начав игнорировать все то, что ему говорят.

Это заняло всего несколько минут, прежде чем Аластор, пытаясь привлечь его внимание, начал мурлыкать идеи по улучшению условий отеля чуть ли ему не в ухо, перегнувшись через стойку и утянув его в смущающее пол-объятие. Идеально.

Стоило Алу приблизиться достаточно близко, и Хаск, повернув голову, поцеловал парня в щеку.

Все застыло.

-…

-…

— Хаск.

— Чего?

— Это Энджел подговорил тебя?

— Пфф- че?! Черта с два. Я просто хотел немного тишины и покоя, — Хаск усмехнулся. — И это, блять, реально сработало.

Аластор уже было собирался вновь открыть рот, но Хаск не дал ему сделать этого, хватая и буквально вливая ему в рот свое виски, вынуждая проглотить.

— Ты уже несколько часов трындишь без умолку, дай мне перерыв, — пригрозил Хаск, убирая свою бутылку обратно, чтобы самому сделать глоток.

Ал выпрямился, тяжело дыша. — Ну хорошо, но, может, для начала мы переедем на диван? Я не прощу тебя, если ты снова ударишься головой~ — поддразнил его он.

Хаск какой-то момент молчал, переваривая услышанное, ибо идти туда, честно говоря, не особо хотелось. Дело даже не в комфорте, ему просто было лень. Он вздохнул, — Лады, — и с неохотой поднялся, направившись с Аластором к одной из соф в вестибюле.

Пока они шли, Аластор снова обнял его одной рукой, и на этот раз Хаск воспринял это лишь с терпеливым сожалением. В комнате наконец воцарилась тишина, это главное, а потому пока он может позволить себе пропустить данную мелочь мимо своего внимания.


End file.
